


Flickering

by sin_poet (water_poet)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/sin_poet
Summary: In which Newt and Tina are adorable dorks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote smut. I'm scared, too.

The streets of New York were as alive as to be expected on a Wednesday night. Cars rattled and honked their way down the grimy streets, bars and taverns lit the rough sidewalks and blared music from wide open windows, and men and woman rushed along to get home after a long day.

Tina Goldstein buried her nose further into her scarf and quickened her pace. The air was quite warm for May, but she had little interest in enjoying the weather. Tina had never been one for socializing, and when the sun set on New York, that was all people seemed to want to do.

She was thankful for her slacks and coat, shielding her identity from hooters along the street. Their whistles and hollers occasionally punctuated the noisy, smoggy air. She would flinch every time, despite the harassment not being aimed at her person.

She wanted to get home, back to her tiny apartment, back to her sister and her coffee and him. It was rare that she was out so late with work, and she had not encountered the nightlife of New York City very frequently.

She splashed across a puddle, ducking No-Mag cars and hurrying down her street. The soft glow of her apartment's overhead lamp propelled her feet forward, and she darted inside as quick as she could.

Up one, two, three flights. Key in the lock, twist, and she stepped into her apartment, feeling as though the past three blocks had been more of a marathon.

She flicked her wand and allowed her coat and hat to glide off of her and fall with a soft whoosh onto the coatrack. She shuffled into the kitchen, looking about. The apartment was silent. Queenie must have left for the night, and judging by the absence of his coat, she'd taken Jacob with her.

The silence was broken rather suddenly by a loud, muffled squeak. Tina rolled her eyes and trotted over to the bedroom the Newt and Jacob shared. The briefcase was open, and the squeaking was now more prominent.

The young witch cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered down the impossible stairs. "Mister Scamander? You down there?"

The squeaking ceased very suddenly, and there was silence for a minute. A pale, freckled face appeared at the bottom of the stairs. A childish grin spread across his face.

"Yes! I'll be right up!" called the magizoologist with a wave.

Tina waved back, to drained to reply. A few moments later, Newt climbed out of the briefcase, hastily pulling on his enormous coat. The case clicked shut behind him, silenced at last.

"There" said the wizard, looking pleased with himself as he tugged the lapels of his coat. He turned to Tina, and his face shifted into a concerned expression.

"Are you alright? You've looked better" he said, rather brash words mixing with genuine concern.

"Thanks" said Tina, a bit sarcastically. "I just don't like walking around the city at night" she explained, casting a glance out the window and shuddering. 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Newt made for the door, gesturing for Tina to follow. "You've at least got tea here, right?" he asked playfully, with a teasing grin.

Tina nodded, returning his smile with noticeably more worn one. "Top shelf, left cabinet" she said, walking slowly towards Newt. "Queenie uses it for potions sometimes"

The wizard vanished, and Tina followed, much slower. Had she not been so tired, she'd have been more surprised by his cheeky demeanor. Whenever Queenie or Jacob was nearby, he'd stiffen up like a tree, talk haltingly, and avoid eye contact when possible.

That wasn't to say he didn't like Queenie or Jacob. He did, very much so, or at least was very good at pretending to. But his relationship with Tina was different. She felt like the only creature, aside from Newt's endless collection, that was allowed to see the open, almost fun side of the introverted wizard. 

And in a way, that made her feel good, even if she was still unsure what kind of feelings she harbored for the clumsy, good natured Newt.

She seated herself at the kitchen table, watching Newt with weary eyes. He had located the tea bags, and was setting water to boil with a spell.

"Why not just make the tea right away? It'd be quicker" Tuna suggested. 

Newt turned with something like offense etched across his face. "Do you do that with your, what's it called - your coffee?" he asked.

Tina shrugged. "If I'm running late"

The kettle whistled, and Newt directed it over to the two cups he'd set out. As the kettle returned to its place on the stovetop, he seated himself next to Tina.

"Where I come from, tea is held in the highest respect. Not something to be rushed" Newt said, with an air that did not suit him. Tina smiled into her tea.  

They drank in silence for a minute or two, listening to the tick of the clock and the whir of traffic outside. Someone smashed a glass bottle, and they both jumped before chuckling at each other.

Another minute passed. "Feel better?" Newt asked gently.

Tina finished the tea, and nodded. "A little. I guess this stuff might deserve all the attention you seem to give it"

Newt shrugged, and Tina cod have sworn a light flush rose in his cheeks. "They say tea is good for the soul" he said slowly, his eyes trailing along the ground.

Before she could reply, Tina was cut off by an enormous yawn. She slumped in her chair, feeling the weight of the day on her eyelids.

"Lord, I'm tired. Thank god the Ministry doesn't need me tomorrow" she said, feeling her mind start to drift away. Normally, she'd have been embarrassed to fall asleep in front of anyone, but before she knew it, the young witch had slumped against the table, eyes closed and breath slowing.

Newt smiled fondly at Tina. He wasn't sure if she was asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Studying her sleeping form for a moment, he bit his lip in thought. Coming to a decision, he reached out and experimentally ran a hand through her hair. 

There was silence, only a shift and a tiny noise from Tina. Newt looked over her carefully. Her hair was frizzy and dull, her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the tea, and her mouth was ever so slightly open. Newt had the urge to draw her, to capture this part of her.

Before he could do that, however, another idea formed in his mind. He internally scolded himself, but it did very little good. He told himself that he had to wake her and take her to her room, but he hated to shake her or holler in her ear. This, he decided, was the easiest way.

He looked at her form carefully, angling his head to mimic hers. He took a breath, and before his lost his nerve, he moved forward and pressed his lips gently to Tina's.

Her wide brown eyes opened at once. At the same time, Newt realized what a terrible idea this was. He felt his face and ears go bright red with shame, and he steeled his nerves for aggression.

It never came.

Tina had been woken from a foggy, now forgotten dream to warmth and a sensation racing down her spine and pooling in her stomach that made her dizzy. 

Opening her eyes, she had seen Newt in front of her, felt his lips on her own. His face had bloomed bright red, and he looked ready to pull away. In her slightly delirious state, Tina decided she couldn't allow that.

Quick as she dared, Tina reached out and grabbed the lapels of Newt's coat. His eyes widened. She felt like her body was on autopilot, and her mind had taken a backseat to watch. 

She yanked him towards her, kissing him again, and hard. Much to her surprise, and perhaps delight, he responded in kind. One hand went to her waist, lightly resting on her hipbone. His butterfly touch sent her heart racing, and she wondered how she would cope if he held her hand. 

The other freckled hand carded into her hair, weaving in and out of the thick, tangled strands, gripping her hair and tugging with a force that made her catch her breath.

Her lips parted in a small gasp, which soon gave way to a loud squeak as Newt thrust his tongue into her mouth. She felt her heart jump in shock, and she accepted the gesture, allowing him to explore and indulge.

He suddenly pulled away, his face flushed to match his hair. Tina leaned forward to kiss him again, but he shied away. Her heart lurched with an unknown pain.

"Mister. . . Newt?" she asked, deciding the "Mister" was no longer appropriate. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"God, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Tina, I'm a bloody idiot - " he murmured, shame and horror etched on his face. Tina brushed his cheek gently, and he turned to look up at her with sad eyes.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" she asked softly. She watched as his expression changed, eyebrows rising and forehead creasing in bemusement.

"N-no" he managed. "But I'm still sorry, I just wanted - "

She kissed him again, effectively silencing his embarrassed rambles. The force with which their lips collided caused Newt to groan softly, and pull her closer to his chest.

Tina wasn't sure how they'd gotten to Newt's room, but she lacked the ability to care at the moment. Hands were at her waist, her back was pressed against the wall, and he was tasting her again, savoring every part of her in a way that sent sparks racing through her spine.

Instinctively, she pawed at his coat, trying to pull it off. Without hesitation, he shifted his shoulders and let the coat slide off. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, and Tina took the opportunity to thread her fingers through his tie and discard it. Her hands trailed down his chest, gently exploring every crevice. While he made no sound, she could feel his muscles tense when her fingers came in contact with them.

She had become so fascinated that she barely noticed his slow undoing of her buttons until her shirt slipped off around her shoulders and floated to the floor. 

All of a sudden, she was lifted by strong arms and carried to the bed. The shock of being air born caught her by surprise, and she nearly squealed in panic. 

"Did I scare you?" Newt asked as he sat next to her in the bed. 

Tina let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, I guess you did" she said breathlessly. "You're stronger than I thought"

Newt made no reply, only kissed her again. He seemed in no rush, eager to simply enjoy the experience. Tina assisted him in removing his shirt, discarding it over the side of the bed.

Neither had a clear idea of how long it took to get undressed. They only knew the touch of the other, and the sounds of gasping and breathing heavily. 

Tina's heart was racing, and every time she tried to speak, her words seemed to get caught in her throat. That or Newt would kiss her again, and for this she could raise no complaint. She was taken by his gentleness, when he would gently cup her face or brush away her hair. There was something in his eyes, too, something she couldn't quite identify. But it was warm and kind and full of passion. 

She nearly jumped when her back suddenly hit the mattress, and her head collided with the pillow. She barely had time to readjust herself when Newt kissed her again, this time her neck. She froze, and moaned as he continued his ministrations.

Newt smiled ever-so-slightly against Tina's neck. Her skin was cool, and he could feel her heartbeat against his lips. The scent was intoxicating, sharp and warm, mingling with a sweet floral perfume of some kind.

He continued to kiss her, tracing ever bone and crevice. She was so fragile, and yet stronger than anyone he'd ever know. Everything about her was uniquely _her_ , and it drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Abruptly, Tina sat up, nearly pushing Newt back against the footboard. For a moment, his chest clenched with confusion. Her hands shifted towards her shoulders as she fiddled with the straps of her chemise. Tilting his head, Newt could see her arms shaking. The straps slipped from her fingers once, twice.

He knew she was frightened. He lacked the words to tell her that he would love her no matter what and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and protect her. He wanted to tell her, tell her not to be afraid, to feel safe around him. 

"Let me help" he said softly, cursing himself.

Tina rolled her eyes, putting up her hardened shield and pretending it was okay. She was strong and brave and she would not be frightened. "Please, I'm an adult. I know how to take my clothes off" she replied. Her voice shook to match her hands. 

Newt smiled gently, reaching out and clasping her wrists in his hands, briefly running his thumb across her knuckles before setting her left hand in her lap. Without breaking eye contact, he lightly kissed the top of the right hand. 

Tina closed her eyes as he leaned close, sliding the straps off and allowing his hands to ghost across her bare shoulders, placing his lips against her neck as he did so. Tina made no movements, save to lift her arms so he could expertly remove the chemise.

"How'd you know how to do that?"

He shrugged, discarding the article. "It seems simple enough to me. Just some straps"

" _Leena_ " her mind whispered.

Tina bit her lip, scolding herself and taking a deep breath. Newt seemed to sense something was wrong, and concern clouded his hazel eyes. Hastily, Tina smiled, and suddenly realized she was topless. Right on cue, her face suddenly burned red, and she hastily crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

To her surprise, he only smiled, gently cupping her face and kissing her, brushing his tongue delicately across her lower lip. With a small smile, she relaxed her shoulders, inhaling sharply at the feeling of him against her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her, gentle and curious and bright. She opened her mouth to speak, not knowing what to say, but he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her collarbone, and she fell silent. 

" _Stop thinking. Stop hurting_ " came the voice, scolding and bitter.

He could never know how broken she was. Is. She was the healer, and she would put her scarred hands over his heart and fill the gap until he was healed.

If he healed, maybe she could too.

His tongue continued down her chest, pausing at her heart to feel the pulse beneath. His fingers traced up her sides, as if counting every rib. 

He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature on earth. Under his gaze, she almost believed it.

He continued down, breath hot against her skin and still raising goosebumps along her arms. Hands fiddled with her trouser clasp and she suddenly felt her heart skip again, her chest and stomach clenching. 

"The button, you idiot" she muttered after a few seconds, if only to find something to say. Cold air hit her upper thighs, and his lips were on hers again, pausing only for a moment to murmur "I'm sorry".

"Don't be. That's why you're an idiot" Tina teased, struggling to remain composed as fingers traced her inner thighs gently.

"Probably. But you still love me" Newt replied cheekily. His attempt at confidence did not work as well as he'd intended, as his entire face flushed red and he stuttered just a bit. But his fingers kept wandering, and Tina struggled to speak again.

"Don't go getting any big ideas, Scamander" she mumbled. Oh god, there they were, pressed against her center. She gripped the fabric beneath her tightly..

"I'll try not to, love" he said, so softly it was nearly a whisper. He kissed her again, and she swore she'd never get tired of the feeling of his lips against hers, as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered.

Her underclothes were off now, peeled away and discarded somewhere she'd find them the next morning. His lips were gone, but before she could raise any complaint there was an unknown warmth as she fell utterly silent.

She wouldn't be surprised if she ripped the bedding. His tongue was clever and quick, and part of her wondered if he'd done this before.

She hoped not. He was hers now. At least she wanted him to be.

The strokes were fast and steady, occasionally pausing to press another intimate kiss to her thigh, warm and yet still icy cold when he drew away. He savored her, sucking and teasing and tasting. 

Her breathing was quickening, intermingling with broken moans. She was easy, too easy. But she did not care at the moment. It was impossible. Unable to help herself, she buried her hand into the fluffy reddish curls, allowing her nails to scrape his scalp gently. 

Newt paused for just a moment. A small moan escaped his lips, coursing through her whole body. She shivered, and her legs felt like jelly. He was tasting her again, still taking an agonizingly slow time, enjoying her moans.

Then it was kissing, which she could never deny, the taste of each other, and the hasty scrambling with any belts and buttons still separating hot skin.

Her head hit the pillow with a somewhat alarming creak. She looked up into those bright hazel eyes, always so inquisitive. He tilted his head ever so slightly, as if examining her. Tina couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside her as he glanced over her.

"Am I just another one of your creatures, Newt?" she joked. She loved saying his name. Mister be damned. He was her Newt, and she'd call him that until the day she died.

He shook his head, cheeks flushing pink. One hand reached up and brushed through her dark locks. She leaned into the touch, catching their scents lingering on his fingertips. "No, Tina, love. You're so much more" he murmured, kissing her gently on her nose. Her chest filled with bubbles, and she wanted to fly. Perhaps she could. It wouldn't have surprised her in the least.

The old bed creaked and no one heard. His lips were on her neck, still feeling her pulse as if to see just how wild he could make her. They fit together, locked within each other's embrace

And then they were lying side by side, still tangled together, the sound of beating hearts ringing in each other's ears. Newt's hand ran lazily through her hair, gently tracing across her scalp.

Tina would have been content to lie next to Newt for the rest of her life, but she knew morning would come and she'd have to get up and go to work at an office that simply didn't care.

Newt noticed the concern clouding her gaze and cupped her cheek gently, stroking her cheekbones softly. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, afraid of the response.

Tina closed her eyes with a small sigh, nestling into his touch. "Yes. Just frazzled is all. The MACUSA has been in my hair all week about some speakeasy group and I just - "

She paused as Newt's arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head and stay calm.

"Better?"

"A bit. Some of us don't get to live in a suitcase, you know" Tina teased. Newt offered her a bright smile, and his cheeks flushed as he spoke his next words.

"You could. Come with me, I mean. You wouldn't live in the case, I've got a house. And we can get a bigger one when I publish my book" he rambled hastily, as if afraid stopping would prevent him from ever starting again.

"Mister Scamander, I do believe that was a proposal" Tina smirked coolly. His flush deepened, and she inched closer to him. 

"You don't have to, if you don't want - "

"Honestly, Newt, just listen to yourself. You sound like frightened schoolboy asking his crush out" 

"Aren't I?"

Silence for a few moments as the pair absorbed what Newt had just said. This time, it was Tina's turn to blush. 

"You really like me?"

"Of course I do"

There was another silence as Newt ran his hand through her hair again. She watched his bright eyes as they flickered over her features.

"But maybe it'll have to wait. You're an Auror and I've got a book to publish"

"I can't wait to read it"

"It's nothing special, just - "

Tina cut him off with a short kiss. He fell silent, closing his eyes and pressing into her embrace. "I'm sure it will be wonderful" she said, stroking his reddish curls gently.

Oh, he was falling asleep. His eyes were glazed and he looked exhausted. Tina smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and nestling into his arms. After a few moments, his breathing slowed, and she could tell he was asleep.

Her mind began to swim. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was. Newt's heartbeat was thumping softly beside her ear, lulling her into a deep sleep.

Outside, it began to drizzle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous muttering*
> 
> What'd you all think? Hopefully I didn't induce too many cringes :)


End file.
